


Naranja

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/M, Hurt, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Inmadura, desagradable, tonta y pequeña… Sí, se parece a mí.





	Naranja

Miré hacía aquella pequeña traidora.

_Ella_ , tierna, exquisita, despidiendo un suave y dulce aroma que deleitaba mis sentidos, pero mentirosa como ninguna otra.

No estaba lista y me había engañado totalmente.

— _Aún necesitas del sol…_ —Pensé, mirándola con reproche—. _El problema es qué él no te necesita… él quizá ya no…_

Me sorprendí ante mis propios pensamientos y no pude dejar de mirarla. Tal vez era pequeña e inmadura, ¿pero qué tan diferente era de mí?

—Eres mentirosa y cobarde, eres de lo peor—le dije clavando esas palabras en mi propio corazón.

_¿Por qué?_

Por “esa razón”.

_¿Esa razón…?_

—¡Taiga! ¿Qué haces?—Oí decir, y mi corazón corrió desmesurado. Era él, el causante del problema, el estúpido “sol” que me mortificaba—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Llorar? —Pregunté confusa, sorprendiéndome a mi misma al notar como las gotas tibias se resbalaban por mis mejillas.— ¡Yo… yo no lloro, perro inútil! ¡Es sólo…! —dije exaltada, mientras secaba las gotas con mi manga y trataba de idear algo qué excusara mis lágrimas, entonces, pensé en _ella_. — ¡Es ésta naranja! Está agria… le faltó sol o algo así. ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¿Por qué me pusiste para el almuerzo una fruta así de desagradable?

—Si no te gusta no te la comas, deséchala —dijo en un tono indignado.

—¿Desecharla? ¿Es eso lo que harías sólo porque es inmadura y desagradable, tonta y pequeña? ¿Es eso? —pregunté furiosa al oír aquel desprecio de sus labios y en un deje inconsciente de ira lo golpeé lo suficiente como para hacerlo lagrimear.

—¿Qué te pas…?

—¡Cállate, imbécil!

_Inmadura, desagradable, tonta y pequeña_. Miré la naranja y pensando en mi misma la metí en mi boca, dejando qué las lágrimas se desbordaran sin temor a qué me viera. Era igual a mí, lo era totalmente y a pesar de saber qué él no era capaz de “desecharme”, aún así… él no me necesitaba y yo no era lo que él quería. Lo sabía, por eso, jamás podría responder a su pregunta…

_“¿Por qué lloras?”_

_Por qué te amo._

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 342  
> Fecha aproximada de creación: 2009  
> Edición: 21 de febrero del 2010


End file.
